


I Picture it Soft and I Ache

by AcridAnarchist



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi, Unrequited Love, oh by the way this was totally inspired by stawberry blonde by Mitski, short fic, will I ever get tired of projecting on Lynera? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcridAnarchist/pseuds/AcridAnarchist
Summary: Do you ever yearn?
Relationships: ?????? Elwurd/Bronya Ursama, Lynera Skalbi/Bronya Ursama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Picture it Soft and I Ache

The moon’s pale light casts shadows on each of you. The wind rustles the leaves softly and you hear the hum of the city far away. You’re technically not supposed to sneak out of the caverns, but you feel so much bolder around her. You’re mesmerized by her, every soft curve the way her cheeks dimple when she smiles, every single part of her is perfect. She meets your gaze and you feel your cheeks turn jade you both loved and hated when she looked at you, you felt special but also terrified she’d see right through you and know your true feelings.

“Lynera you ok?” she asks concerned, you guess you’ve been staring too long. “Uh, yeah just lost in thought you know how I get.” you shake your head smiling. She nods, she understands, she gets you, it’s only natural that she does, you’ve been best friends for years. “Lynera” she begins your blood pusher nearly skips a beat, gog you love the way she says your name. “Yeah Bronya?” you respond trying to hold your composure. “I think I love her” comes her response slow, steady, with a hint of wistfulness. Your blood pusher stops completely and you freeze.

Swallowing thickly you manage to respond “That’s wonderful Bronya”.

She sighs and smiles “Thanks for being such a great friend Lynera I really needed to get that off my thorax cavity”. You nod you were indeed a great friend but inside you can feel your heart breaking but it’s ok. Later she’ll go off to Elwurd’s and you’ll go to your room and cry. You’ll cry and write, wishing you could hold her.

She stands up her gingham dress fluttering softly in the breeze, “We should probably be getting back, if we’re gone too long Lanque and Daraya might set the caverns on fire” she says with a laugh. Her laugh makes you melt. “You coming slowpoke?” you snap out of your thoughts she’s extended her hand out to help you up off the grass. You reach out and grab her hand it feels electric there’s no doubt about it. You love her.

You love her and she’ll never feel the same about you.


End file.
